Anything But Normal
by JakenV
Summary: Harry/Ron Oneshot Slash


Anything but normal

The day that it happened wasn't different to any other day, or so it seemed. Harry woke up in his normal dormitory, got dressed into his normal robes and went to the great hall for breakfast with his friends as normal. As he sat down he noticed his best friend, Ron, was missing from the table.

"Hermione" Harry began, "where's Ron? I heard him get up and leave just before I headed down here."

"I haven't seen him since last night Harry" Hermione responded curiously "but he did seem rather different last night, he didn't even finish his pumpkin juice and refused to eat anything."

Hermione went back to her conversation with Ginny whilst Harry was left wondering what was going on with his best friend, didn't Ron know that whatever it was that was bothering him, Harry would be more than happy to help him with.

The rest of the day dragged on as Harry found himself constantly thinking of Ron, he couldn't help but picture him alone in their dorm, slowly reaching under his robes, rubbing his hard, throbbi-

"MR POTTER!" Professor Sprout was staring at him in total shock as the rest of the class looked on in astonishment, it was at this moment Harry realised he had let out a very loud moan, fortunately he managed to pass this off as a stomach bug, and had Professor Sprout send him to the Hospital Wing. However Harry had no intention of going to the Hospital Wing and so found a quiet corridor and used the Marauders Map to find Ron, to Harry's surprise Ron was in the Slytherin boys dorm.

Upon seeing this Harry pocketed the map and made his way to the dungeons, and to Ron. Harry walked into the dormitory and found Ron in a very awkward position, he was lying flat on his back with his legs in the air penetrating himself with his wand, wearing nothing but a Slytherin tie, Harry was dumbstruck and had no idea how to react, he took a quick step back and knocked over a coat rail which landed with a thud, Harry could see the name on the spare robes very clearly, Draco Malfoy.

Harry had no time to get over the initial shock that his best friend was pleasuring himself on Malfoy's bed , wearing Malfoy's tie because as soon as he looked up he saw Ron frantically running out of the dorm, and without another thought Harry ran after him. Harry watched as Ron opened the passage from the Dungeon to the seventh floor and hurriedly went after him, when Harry finally caught up Ron was pulling on his pants in their dorm with a suitcase on his bed.

Ron began to blubber, "I'll be out as soon as I can Harry, I'm sorry don't look at me I'm disgusting, I'm revolting-" but Ron was cut off by Harry's outburst:

"I understand"

Harry then slowly removed his robes and stood in his tight white briefs with an expanding bulge in front of Ron, who watched with penetrating eyes. For a moment there was silence, then, everything came together.

"I need you Harry, I want you Harry, never stop touching me, never stop, please just touch me, I need you." Ron repeatedly slurred these words into Harry's ear as Harry ripped the shirt off of Ron's back and then licked his hard nipples while grasping at Ron's amazing ass, Harry couldn't control himself and pushed ron onto the bed, by this point both boys were left only in their boxer shorts and Ron was grasping Harry's ass as he watched his raven haired friend grind into him. Things erupted from then on as Harry and Ron took turns licking each other from head to foot, and Harry slowly readying Ron for his seven inch shaft.

The feelings passing over them were amazing, Harry couldn't believe he was fucking his best friend, Ron felt so tight and with every thrust Ron would scream:

"Potter! Yes! Master! Fuck me! CUM IN ME!

When Harry finally heard this he immediately came at the exact same moment as Ron as his muscles contracted sending Harry over the edge. The ecstasy was amazing but the feeling didn't last long.

After this they lay in silence facing away from each other, Harry felt like he was going to vomit, he was disgusted in himself, yet somehow he couldn't shake the feeling that he had been missing out for a very long time.

"Harry"

"Yes Ron?"

"Was this a mistake?"

…


End file.
